This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many tradespersons, such as pipe fitters, steam fitters and electricians, routinely cut metal workpieces such as pipes, tubes and conduit with portable hand-held power saws. In some applications, such as when the end of a pipe or conduit is to be threaded, it is highly desirable that the cut be perpendicular to the axis of the workpiece so that the maximum axial deviation or runout of the cut is less than about one-thirty second of an inch. When this degree of accuracy is needed, the tradesperson was typically forced to employ a free-standing cutoff saw or a portable hand-held band saw. Free-standing cutoff saws, however, are not typically practical due to issues with their cost and size, as well as the free-standing (i.e., non-portable) nature of the saw.
Although portable hand-held band saws provide the tradesperson with an efficient yet portable means for cutting work pieces, these tools can be improved by improving their maintenance and damage prevention, increasing their functionality, reducing their weight and improving the accuracy of a cut made by the band saw.